


Baby, baby, oh!

by dopeaf



Series: Little girls' lovely childhoods [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bukkake, Cock Warming, Coercion, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dark, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Filming, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Up, Grooming, Illegal Activities, Incest, Large Cock, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeaf/pseuds/dopeaf
Summary: Daddy wants his princess to be pretty, and smart, and loved.Does he really?





	1. just another busy day

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I threw in lots of fucked up tags to warn ya but if ya still here to complain, then idk...:/  
> So here it is, first work of mine that has multiple chapters! Stay tune!

Olivia sighed. She was going to miss her dear baby Faith and her husband Tim so much. But she had no other choices. This business trip was important. Her boss was giving her the chance to prove herself after months staying home with Faith. 

She knew Tim loved little Faith very much. The way he looked at their baby showed her more than love was in presence. Faith was 5 year old. She was a bit tinier than other children her age, but Olivia thought she would eventually grow when she hits puberty. After all, Tim was a pretty tall man and Olivia's not too short either.

Gloomily rolling up her tinted car window, she smiled and waved at the father-daughter dou one last time before driving away.

Little Faith loosened her grip on her father's broad hand as Olivia waved at her. She wanted to go with mommy, but her parents said that if she didn't cry, she would be a strong baby girl, and strong children are on top of Santa's nice list. Instead, she waved back dutifully at her mother, eyes full of longing. Mommy said she would buy more toys for her if she behaved. And Faith was indeed a good girl.

"Come on, Faith. Let's go back inside before you freeze out here." Tim murmured in his daughter's ear as he got himself to her level. "Let's go warm ourselves up." He added.

The whole family had dinner before Olivia's departure. Tim even made a special cup of hot milk for Faith. He lovingly stared at Faith who drank quietly. His cup of milk was full of love, as in his own seed. But Olivia didn't seem to notice, ever. He's been feeding Faith his cum since forever but Olivia was always too oblivious to even suspect him.

Olivia was a rather successful business-woman. She's promoted months ago so she usually traveled far. Tim never complained about it, much to Olivia's relief. Tim was an artist. He had a studio at home for his job. He never let her in to admire the works, but Olivia totally respected that. She's not some docile housewife that likes to control her husband. Besides, Tim made a lot of money from his paintings, so she couldn't see why she had to interfere. She had a glance of some of his works anyway. They were mostly portrait and landscapes. So Olivia thought it was totally benificial. Tim got to stay at home to work on his artworks, and little Faith didn't need a babysitter for her father's was always bringing her inside his studio to watch over her.  
Just minutes after his wife was gone, Tim brought his baby inside the sacred studio and made sure to lock the door securely.

Oh, he thought as he placed her on the double bed inside the room, they're gonna have so much fun together.

It's playtime.


	2. remember when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're gonna find out more about Tim's studio and how he got his little girl into this gross situation.

Faith sat on the bed of the her father's art studio, quietly observing the oh so familar place. 

The studio was quite large. It used to be her grandpa's basement before Tim inherited the house. The walls were painted the color of cold silver metal. On the walls hung Tim's unfinished paintings for decent customers and an average red clock. There was a recorder sat by the bed, which was also familiar to Faith. On the walls were 3 cameras standing still. In the far corner, there was a morden bathroom Tim had someone installed years ago. It was a bit cramped, but fully equipped, with a bathtub, a shower, a sink and a toilet. Tim let the old maid clean his studio every week. She was a distant old lady couldn't speak and her writing vocabulary was quite limited, so it's not a problem for Tim at all. 

Opposite to the bed sat a desk with a laptop connected with the cameras and some volumes. Behind the desk hung a white thick curtain, so that if Olivia happened to see what's inside the room, she wouldn't see the bed. The only things that might get into her sight were a working table, a tablet, some canvas, some paint bottles and the unfinished paintings.  
Tim would do anything to maintain his quality playtime with his princess.

When Faith was born, he immediately fell in love with her. As she grew up, she was becoming more beautiful for a baby girl. Her curly red hair got wavy and fluffy instead, her cute button nose looked just like Stella's, his sister, Faith's aunt. Her little lips are delectable at the shade of rosy pink. And her eyes, oh her big round eyes, are deep blue. She looked like she was born into royalty. Olivia was extremely proud of her daughter's beauty and often dressed her up in pretty dresses. Tim was proud of his baby girl too, until one day.  
Faith was just finished her bath for her 4th birthday night. She refused to be dressed up and opted to run around the house in her puffy underwear, laughing and singing. Olivia was cooking downstairs. It was 2 hours before the party. Tim smiled fondly at his cheerful daughter until it hit him.

Oh my God, he thought, she looked gorgeous! Her wet body moved sensually from objects to objects, her hair sticky on her shoulder, and when she bended over, he could see her plump ass. Her laugh was mesmerizing...he suddenly dreaded the thought of dressing her. His member was growing bigger at the sight of her ass wiggling in front of him. 

"Daddy?" She turned around, confused of the silent she received. When she did, his cock never sprung to life as fast as it did before. Her pink baby nipples were shiny and dripping with droplets. He wanted to put his mouth on her so badly! She came closer and climbed onto his lap, blinking her big round eyes to him. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

Her innocence was so beautiful he wanted to own it right there and then. Moreover, she smelled extremely fresh and sweet, like a ripe fruit waiting to be picked. He shivered at the thought. Yes, before any boy could capture her heart, he must take her body first.  
Tim glanced at the clock. He still had an hour before Olivia finished cooking. Moving his hands to keep Faith secure in his lap, he whispered in her ears. "Do you want to receive your present early, honey?" Her face beamed up at that, she wiggled excitedly, which did wonders to his underneath area. "Really daddy? Yes!!!" She practically squealed in delight.

Tim grinned. His baby was so erotic. He continued. "Okay, but only if you're good. I want you to make me a pinky promise. Think you can do that? If you pinky promised but then didn't keep it, you'll be punished by Santa Clause! What do you say? Are you gonna be a good girl?" 

"I wanna be good! Pinky promise!" She said in a hushed voice, eyes twinkling. Tim knew that she extremely loved Santa and she wouldn't do anything to displease him. "Alright, then promise me, you must not tell your mom, or anyone else, about the early present. Santa will cross you out of the list if you tell anyone! Okay?" He could practically see his victory already.

"Okay daddy! I promise not to tell mommy or anyone else, about your early present!"

Tim smirked. It was an easy success.

"Alright, let's go into your room. I'll show you your present..." He stood up, glancing proudly at his erection then led her into her bedroom, before locking the door securely.


	3. birthday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically how this douche of a father became a more fucked up scumbag

That birthday night, Faith received tons of presents from her family, friends and relatives. 

7-year-old Sally next door gave her a big brown fluffy teddy bear, her kindergarten friends gave her all kinds of dolls and candies. Olivia gifted her daughter a new bunny costume for Halloween. Her grandparents got her a new pair of red shoes, and her uncle bought her a cute school bag. Tim's present for his daughter was an egg basket to go along with the bunny costume.  
But only he and his daughter knew that little Faith got more to receive that night. 

Earlier, when she was taken into her bedroom, Tim told her that he'd teach her how to kiss daddy with her little tongue. He took off his jeans then told her to lie flat on the bed. While they were practicing with Faith lying on her back and Tim on top of her, Tim started to grind his erection against her underwear. Faith felt so very uncomfortable and told him to stop, but Tim used his left hand to hold her body down firmly, right hand grabbing her hair to yank her closer into his mouth. He held her tongue and sucked it like a delicious treat, feeling drunk on the sweetnees. He started rut harder and faster into her clothed crotch and bare thighs, smearing precum messily on them. His left hand holding her started to wander on her chest, groping her little nipples, causing her to yelp into his mouth. Then his hand trailed down into her panties to grab and squeeze greedily at her bubble butt and this made her squirm away harder.  
"D...daddy! I don't like this-" she was cut off by another rough kiss and a rather harsh thrust into her ass. Something wet and sticky was all over her thighs area. "Be quiet Faith," he whispered into her mouth, "This is a normal thing all dads do to their little girls. You see these sticky juice?" He made her look down at their crotches, with Tim's clothed cock standing tall. She nodded weakly, tears in her eyes. He continued to rub his dick against her clothed cunt. "It's called love juice. And that thing in my pants is my love stick. When it gives out these juice to little girls," he grabbed her butt and squeeze it again, "little girls like you will become prettier, smarter...and healthier. And everyone will love you more..." 

Her eyes lightened up, "R...really?" She asked shakily, sobs quietened down. "Yes, baby, oh..." he moaned as he's about to cum, "but you must not tell anyone about this present. If you tell anyone, even mommy, the magic will be lost." He looked straight into her eyes and smiled sweetly. "And you'll be sick and ugly and silly. Do you want that, honey?" He was close. He quickly pulled her panties down, exposing her tiny smooth cunt, red because of the friction, then pulled his own boxers down, revealing his 10 inches red cock leaking precum profusely and started to jerk it near her tiny body.

She gulped and sniffed quietly. "No daddy...I won't tell anyone. I wanna be pretty." He cheered mentally and jerked faster. "Good girl...I'll give you this love juice every week...every day...ooh shit baby, baby... oh here it comes!!" He shouted and splashed cum over her body. She stayed quiet and looked at him in awe and fear. Droplets of cum hit her thighs, her holes and her belly-chest area. Some even got on her red hair, like pearls.  
He grinned victoriously while admiring the artwork he created. In his mind ran a thousand things he could do to her now that he got her wrapped around his finger. 

But now, he could only think of one.

"Get up, honey. Lick my juice from the stick...It's a bit bitter, but it will make you smarter..." he panted slightly, watching her, like a predator watching a prey, as she gingerly got up and licked his cock sheepishly. 

He would mold her into a perfect fuck doll.


	4. back to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of flashbacks!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just Tim being a disgustingly disturbing piece of crap idk :/

It's been a year since Faith lost her virginity. The little girl had just turned 5 last week.

During the time from her 4th birthday to her 5th, Tim wasted no time to teach her how to pleasure a man. He deflowered her on a bright Saturday in his studio, with cameras recording the whole thing, while Olivia was cooking upstairs. He sold the finished tape for several clients and got tons of money. That's when he decided to film her as a professional star child. Faith was such a cute babe so they always demanded to see more.

So baby Faith had a career, albeit a secret one. Tim gave her a stage name, "Darlina", for the customers to call by. Sometimes they even send gifts. Toys. Which Tim used on her daily on and off camera. Vibrators, dildos, beads, lube, tiny lingeries...some highest bidders even sent condoms with their cum in them for Tim to dump on Faith's pretty face.

Faith, now at age 5, sat quietly on the bed in the studio and observed her father's movement. She flinched a bit when he turned to gaze at her, eyes full of heat.  
"Honey, today we're off camera. It's your off day! What do you wanna do now?" He smiled at her. One may think he's being a normal loving dad, who would take his daughter to the park, but her ice-cream and let her binge watch Disney movies. Faith thought that once, and she learned the truth the hard way.

What Tim was trying to say was, "What sexual activity do you wanna do with me now?" First time he asked, Faith had said she wanted to go to Sally's house to play. But his face darkened and that morning she received a rather rougher treatment than usual. He had spanked her ass hard while fucking her from behind and call her dirty names. She cried a lot. Now she learned her lessons. Last time he asked, she chose to suck his dick for dessert. But Tim had told her that the new action must not be repeated from the last one.  
"You can keep my cock warm until tomorrow's bedtime, or we could try ramming your ass and cunt with 3 dildos and some vibrators at the same time?" He continued to speak, snapping her out of the flashbacks. 

"I want to keep your cock warm, daddy!" She fearfully said. Having one thing in her is much better than having a lot that could destroy her, she thought. Even though the idea of having him inside her for days made her sick too. He chuckled at her answer.

"Good. Now strip and spread your legs, baby. You already peed and pooped earlier right?" He reached for the lube and spread it on his fingers. She nodded sheepishly. Tim never liked her making a mess on the floor. Last time she had a stomach problem, he punished her by making her swallowing down his cum after he spanked her.

Faith wordlessly took off her panties and spread her little legs, exposing her hairless throbbing cunt. Some traces of lube and cum still remained as Tim had fucked her not so long ago while Olivia's on the phone with her boss. Tim sighed at the beautiful sight and plunged two lubed fingers into her tiny pussy. Faith flinched but bit her lips, enduring the rough intrusion.  
He started to stir around in her, mouth assaulting her cherry red lips. Soon another finger joined in and 5 minutes later, he took all of them out and put them in his mouth. Then, he sat back, patting his thighs. "Come, darling, ride your daddy's cock." Faith, having been trained, positioned her cunt right above his cock, then sank down slowly. She let out a small whimper of pain, which was music to Tim's ears. He impatiently used both of his hands to pull her down quickly, earning him another yelp from her.

Tim grinned, and without any hesitation, he commanded. "Start moving."


	5. pretty

Whenever Olivia's gone for a trip, Tim never bothered to fuck Faith in the basement. He did it everywhere in the house, and it immensely turned him on. 

Right now, it's been the third time he's pounding inside Faith on the steps of the stair. He meant to take her to the bathroom upstairs but halfway he just gave in and did her there like an animal. The little girl's body was all sweaty and twitching while being fucked. Her red wavy hair now matted and clung on her pretty face. She passed out ten minutes earlier while Tim's wildly thrusting into her on the guestroom's bed. The bed was soft and comfy, she wished she could rest there for days, but when she snapped her eyes open again, daddy was still doing her, but this time it's on the staircase. 

He stopped. He stopped everytime he's close to cumming. Sometimes Faith wished he would just cum and call it a day, but oh well. 

Tim withdrew himself, still achingly hard, from the girl's puffy cunt. Truth is she barely felt sore anymore, not like the first months. Tim must have given something to prevent that, because he's always saying that she should be grateful that it's less hurt. He knew her body more than herself. 

Worst thing was, she started to feel...good? Daddy said many times that it's supposed to feel good, for it's an act of love. Fatherly love. And sometimes he would give her some pills and she would cry out in pleasure as he fucked her. When on pills she always felt like she wasn't herself, like she's floating. But recently, he hadn't given her pills anymore. She genuinely felt good on her own. She felt scared and relieved at the same time. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize they were already in the bathroom upstairs. He put her on the toilet and ordered in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Open your mouth and pee, slut."

She didn't know what 'slut' was, but Tim used it rather often while he's alone with her. Faith opened her mouth anyway, widely, just the way he liked it, and started to released on command into the toilet.

Tim happily thrust repeatedly into her inviting mouth while she's relieving herself.

"Oh...baby! Oh...! Yes, you look so good like this...!" He panted, eyes rolling back. He felt good, too good and he knew he's near. "Swallow all of my cream, Faith!" He shouted before cumming into her throat. Faith dutifully gulped them down, albeit painfully. 

When Tim pulled out, he smeared his remaining cum on her face and proudly cooed at the sight. 

Faith's little face was painted white, her skin, ever so pale, now was accompanied by the blush from cheeks to ears. She was panting, gasping for air, mouth still gaping right in front of his softening dick with her tongue sticking out, still full of cum and lips swollen. Some of his seed ran down to her bare chest. Her red wavy hair was all messy, strands clinging onto her face. A good amount of cum had found their way into her hair too. Her deep blue eyes were half-closed. Tim felt his heart swelling up.

*click*

Out of the blue, Faith heard a distant sound of a camera and realized it was right in front of her face, snapping her back to reality. Tim had taken a picture of her. He then crouched down to her level and showed her the screen. His eyes were sparkling.

"Look at this, baby. You look so great in this." He sweetly smiled and Faith suddenly felt a strange kind of pride bubbling up in her chest. She opened her eyes widely to focus on the picture. 

"You're my greatest artwork, Faith. You know that?" He continued. He knew his daughter, his toy. He knew how his words were going to affect her. His smile widened. 

"My little star, my princess." Faith felt so blissful when her daddy gathered her up in his arm.

"You are so pretty." 

That was the last thing she heard before she fell into a slumber, quite certain that she'd had a beautiful dream this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if any of you guys have any suggestion? They might give me ideas to write faster...
> 
> So yeah, that's how abusers manipulate their victims, and to young ones like Faith, it's very easy...(I feel sad every chapter but this one was much sadder to write)


	6. hi mommy, bye mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia misses her baby, so she calls her husband in the morning and cooes over how cute Faith sounds when she's having fun with daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I hope y'all gonna be better parents than these two people cuz yikes.
> 
> (In which mommy's oblivious and daddy's enjoying his game a lil bit too much)

It's been two days since Olivia left home to go on a business trip.

Work has been busy. She's constantly meeting new people from conferences. It's exciting but tiring. The previous night was hectic, so she slept like a log. Great news is, she feels all better and she doesn't have work today, so she can just chill in the hotel, or go sightseeing.

She opts to surf Facebook for awhile before getting up. Many news pops up on her feed, and tons of messages from Tim suddenly pops on the screen. She eagerly opens the message, wondering what her husband's been up to. 

There are pictures of him and Faith hanging out or eating together. All smiles and fun stuffs. There's one video where Tim had Faith on his lap, her face facing his chest. He had one arm wrapped securely around her tiny body, hand resting on her butt. Olivia smiles. That's so adorable, she thought. She hits play.

Tim was holding the phone with free hand and recording them. Her baby Faith was wearing a blue summer dress, its hem covering Tim's lap. She had her knees on both sides of Tim's body, her arms looped on his neck. And she appeared to be...bouncing?

"Faith, say hi to mommy!" Tim's cheerful voice echoes in her empty hotel room. He suddenly gasped then shook the phone a little bit. "Easy there, buddy. I know you're excited to make a video for mom, baby." Olivia hears him chuckle. "Liv, sweetheart, it's early in the morning but look how cute our baby is. She's bouncing because she's too excited haha." Olivia cooes at the image. She misses them so much.

"Hi mommy!" Faith said into the camera but her voice was quavering and her face was flushed. Actually, they both looked sweaty and flushed. Olivia wonders why but she noticed Faith stopped bouncing and panted hard. That's when Tim cut in.

"Poor baby must be exhausted! Liv, dear, we were running around in the house earlier! Our baby here decided to play catch but it was raining so we played inside." He turned to Faith. "She made some mess but don't worry," he smiled back to the camera, "We cleaned it all up. Nothing's broken or badly damaged!" He laughed. Faith's still in his lap, smiling at the camera.

Olivia feels her heart swelling up with love. She loves her family so, so much. "Mommy, I miss you. I wish you're home." Faith said (out of breath) and Olivia swoons. The video ends.

"I miss you too, Faith. Mommy's gonna be home soon this weekend." Olivia murmured to herself.

She reads the last text Tim sent her, just one minute ago.

"We can still have fun baby. Tonight when I put Faith to bed I'll call you. Is it alright?"

She blushes. It's been awhile since she last "had fun" with him. Plus, phone sex sounds kinda tempting. "Okay babe." She sends her reply.

Olivia turns off the phone and starts stretching. She's ready for a new day now that she's relieved that everything at home is safe and sound.

* * *

After he hits 'send', Tim puts his phone aside then continued to fondle Faith's butt through the thin farbic of her dress. He grins. 

He just made Faith talking to her mommy while she's riding daddy's cock.

They've been at it for hours. Since 4 o'clock in the morning, his cock stirred and woke up in Faith's puffy cunt. (She'd been keeping it warm since they finished dinner at 7. He barely pulled out. There's ton of cum in her because of it.) When he woke up to his cock twitching in her sloppy hole, he pounded it into her again like that's how he survived. Faith woke up immediately and cried out in surprise. But Tim didn't stop. In fact, he hasn't stopped. It's been 3 hours, but his cock is still achingly hard inside her. 

It's not even a surprise that he might have peed in her, too. Since, as far as he remembers, he hasn't used the toilet, even when they're fucking in the shower earlier. Faith already peed while they're at it, but Tim hasn't pulled out, so, you guess it.

Faith passed out at some point, but his hard thrusts woke her up again. She softly whimpered, "mommy". That's when suddenly he realized he hadn't texted Olivia yet. 

So he sent her a bunch of pictures he's taken beforehand. Then he wanted to make a clip, to ease Olivia into thinking that's everything's totally fine. 

It was easy, since he knows Olivia is the most oblivious person he'd ever known. She didn't know that he was thrusting in and out of their daughter's well-stretched cunt under that summer dress.

Satisfied with himself, Tim starts to snap his hips to drive further into Faith, waking her up from her dozing off. Again.

He tells himself to stop fucking her once he cums this time. After all, he just promised Olivia a good time tonight.

And he needs Faith to fully eat and rest well before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex is supposed to be unrealistic, y'know. There's no child's vagina that can endure such abuse and still keep her feeling good like that. (I mean, have some mercy...let her feel good sometimes, right?)
> 
> Oh I wish this never happens in any universe...I need bleach after writing this.


	7. love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...so i forgot to save my draft. it took me quite a while to re-type this shit.  
>  anyway, it's been 84 years since i last updated. it's just that the college's load of work dumped on me got me ded for a few months, and i wasnt in the mood for writting smut. but im here now! the upcoming chapters might suck until i get into the mood again. sorry!

Breakfast comes after the sex. As usual, Tim has his baby on his lap, with her bare puffy cunt and leaking, so he can grind on her whenever he feels like it.

The rest of the day since breakfast, Tim makes his little toy wear some cute pink toys and leaves her alone to go dealing with their "fans". They have been requesting more and more from Faith, known affectionately by her stage name Darlina. 

Tim answers each man, promises them that he'd upload a show soon. "It's gonna be fun." He also adds that if the donation box is full, the customers might get to see Darlina in person. Right after he publishes the announcement, his donation box gets a lot of coins more than ever. He grins. Faith will have to look her best for the occasion.

With the excitement building up from hearing the repeated sound of the new coins, Tim decided that tomorrow he will take Faith to the shopping mall to try out some new outfits.

(He thinks back about the ruined bunny outfit she had on her birthday. Olivia thought they'd misplaced it somewhere but actually it was so ruined with cum and torns that he had to throw it away. It's a shame, but he had no regrets. That's a steamy story for another day, though.)

As he logs out of the site, he gets a text from Olivia, telling she can't wait to hear his voice tonight. Tim smiles. Sometimes he thinks how fortunate he is to have married Olivia. She's beautiful, funny, good at what she does. She gave birth to the most perfect little girl. And most wonderful of all, she's fucking oblivious. He's been doing their daughter under the same roof but she seems to never notice. Once, while she's riding him, his mind somehow recognized her as their baby girl, and a faint "Faith..." slipped out of his mouth. Before he even said anything else to make an excuse, Olivia smiled. "Faith? Oh honey, don't worry. She's sound asleep. I tuck her in hours ago. She was so tired she slept right away. Now, get back to work." The rest is history. That was the moment he thanked Heavens for giving him such an ideal family. 

He also, occasionally, thinks about having another family with Faith.

His beautiful baby Faith, is now having her limbs bound to a chair and her eyes blindfolded. She's wearing nothing but a cute pair of panties with a kitty image of where her pussy is. Underneath the cute undies are where her "toys" are. A vibrator in her cunt and a small plug in her cute ass. The vibrator was set on mode 7/10, which is enough stimulus to cause her squirming around in her seat. Tim doesn't like to tape her mouth, unless when Olivia was somewhere in the house. His baby's moans are the best, much better than those fake ones from the biggest porn stars or even his wife, Olivia. Like right now, she's whimpering and it's like music to him.

It's like music to her clients, too. Which they will soon hear and see the actual sight because Tim's currently recording it.

"How's my little angel doing?" Tim asks off-screen, amused and horny. Little Faith lifts her head at the question, her mouth opened and saliva got all over her tiny body.

"Y...esh..., D-addy. I'm still a go-ood girl-" She stammers and moans, trying her best to look good so he can release her.

"Does my little kitty want to be out of her leash now?" She nods fervently at that. "Then you have to say the magic words, sweetie." He coos."Daddy..." Faith gulps and whispers. "Fuck me."

"I can't hear you, baby." Tim replies in a sing-sang voice, all the while pressing the button to level up her vibrator to the max mode. Faith jolts in surprise, it took her a full 10 seconds of moaning and crying to actually shout out what's needed to be said in her cute little child voice.

"Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me, pwease! I'm a-a good girl! Pwease, fuck me!"

Tim smiles wider than ever but he does not reply nor turn the vibrator down. It's a pleasure to see her getting so desperate to be done with the sex, so Tim just plans let her squirm around more, until he gets a message from Olivia. 

"Bae, I'm ready xxoo"

Oh, Tim thinks, "it's playtime", as he lowers the vibrator's level down and watch as little Faith pants and blushes so red from exhaustion. He then starts to undo his pants, stand in front of Faith's face, and presses call for Olivia.

"Ah, ah, Tim..." Olivia starts to whisper from the other side of the call, "I'm ready for you baby, I got all wet and nice for you..." Tim half-heartedly replies with a "yeah" then starts to stroke himself into hardness while aiming his cock in Faith's baby face. "I got you, Liv, are you spreading your legs for me? I want to put it in now, sweetie." The bluntness turns Olivia on, as all she can reply is "Yes, please..." before lunging her fingers in her own cunt. On cue, Tim starts to push his red cock in his daughter's pretty mouth too. 

For eternity, what the camera catches are the images of Faith being fucked in the mouth, the sound of the vibrator buzzing and her parents' grunting from both side of the call until he cums into her hot tight cavern. 

The video has so many views and its donation box is full once Tim posts it on the site. That night, when he's settle with spooning Faith and have his half-hard dick inside her cunt whereas the vibrator was removed, Tim thinks he's going to have an amazing public sex tomorrow. With that, he sleeps like a log, dreaming about the future where he and his baby will have a big family of their own. He has faith in it.


	8. words of encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they got a lot of fan mails but this one is Tim's personal favorite!

* * *

_Subject_ : SENDING LOVE AND MORE

 _From_ : Peter H. <peterana3507@email.com>

 _To_ : MissDarlinaShow <darlinafanmailreceiver@email.com>

* * *

 

      Dear Timmy and your little princess.

      First I want to say how thankful I was seeing the little one's performance last night. I mean, a dildo rocking horse? That was the most amazing idea you've ever presented. To think that you built it from scraps to gift it to your daughter, I almost shed a tear. And they say fathers are cold and distant and rarely care about their princesses. You put your heart into the work, I could tell, and I'm sure Darlina liked it very much too. The way she moaned and cried as the horse automatically rocked, and then passed out because of the pleasure at the end while the dildo's still buzzing inside her - you've created the most spectacular tape. It's my personal favourite, to the very least.

      You, my friend, had inspired me and my little girl to live our lives to the fullest. I'd like to remind you that my little Ana is 7 and a half now. We've been together for 2.5 years and not a day go by I waste my time not making love to her. As you've requested from the last exchanged email, I will attach some photos and clips of our steamy days and nights. Unlike your little one, Ana is a screamer. Sometimes I had to go distances to quiet her down a bit, not because I'm annoyed by the sound, but because the neighbors might hear. How I wish you were my neighbor, Tim. We could be best friend forever, we could drink some beer and jack off while our little princesses sit prettily on their rocking horses. A man can dream, right?

      Well, let me tell you some great stuffs. Last week I brought her to the Dada & Tiara store - you'd think they only sell boring stuffs from the name and how they organize their online store, but I'd heard good reviews from fellow dads and they acted all mysterious about the "big surprise" you'd received when purchasing goods there - Yeah, turns out it was fucking mind-blowing. I'm gonna be straight-forward for your sake, Tim, you once said you do not like surprises, I remember. You can bring your little ones there to buy clothes and shit, then go straight to the back to fuck them in said clothes! No, it's not a trap, not likely. The owner is user JuicyMomo420 from our usual forums. Yup, the one and only. Plus, you will be provided something to cover your face while you're at it. No worries. And you bet your ass he will be watching in his supervision room and jack off to it. Exciting isn't it? Well so I and with some of my dudes brought my baby there, bought her a dog costume and was about to leave, then my friends stopped me and led me to the back, to a white door with the sign "Staff Room". They knocked it to a pattern 2-3-2, 2 times and the door was unlocked. I was like what the fuck guys, I don't do drugs. But they laughed and led me in and - 

      Tim, it was like a heaven. Inside was a big hall room of sorts. There were beds and sofas and mattress. Every man in there was wearing masks fucking their little girls/boys in animal or princess costumes or in nothing. At some points they even exchanged their babes and somehow got involved in the greatest orgy. So me and my dudes chose a spot to bang Ana. I was speechless and horny and it's like I came 4 times while I was in there. They had food and drinks AND drugs and toys in there too. And for some people who value privacy there are private rooms for them, of course it comes with a price. Shit, Tim, I came like 2 times in the hall and thought that was it, but then there's a pool. A POOL. I brought Ana down there and we fucked like... Oh and there are bathroom stalls for you to clean up after that too. You can put your ruined clothes in a black plastic bag - then walk out of there like a fucking boss. Plus, it's in a rather secluded area. Pretty great, yes?

      My dear friend, it was the coolest place ever. I will attach their website link, NSFW side, because they record the fuck fest every night for people who didn't make it. You can see it for yourself. Remember to use Incognito Mode, my friend. 

       Yeah, you guessed that right, my man. I got so horny writing that I'm going to fuck Ana after I finish this. She's trying her best to do Math homework while having a vibrator inside right now. Typical right? Anyway, Tim, I look forward to hear from you soon. The next show, I'm sure, is going to be great as usual. Goodnight, good pal.

[website link]

* * *

 

 _Attachment_ :

anatied.png

anaanal.png

anabear.png

tuenight_bathtub.wav

wednoon_watchingcartoontime.wav

thursnight_FROMTHESTORE.wav

frinight_chilling.wav

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have read my works you'd know who this sender is haha

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone any of this. I just need to write it off my chest.  
> If you have and other idea for this work please tell me!


End file.
